creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta "Pozytywka"
Przez brudną szybę okna spoglądałem ponad dachami bloków na jasny księżyc. Szara poświata wpadała wprost do mojego mieszkania. Na parapecie stała szklanka ze szkocką, a w ręce trzymałem jeden z jej wierszy. Uwielbiała księżyc. Wciąż w mojej głowie tkwi jej obraz jako małej dziewczynki siedzącej na łóżku z drobnymi plecami opartymi o ścianę, wpatrzonej z urzeczeniem w naturalnego satelitę ziemi. Odkąd sięgam pamięcią była niepoprawną marzycielką i romantyczką, a noc, szczególnie gwiazdy i księżyc, dawały jej natchnienie do tworzenia swoich wierszy. Teraz moja jedyna siostra nie żyła, a ja spędzałem kolejną bezsenną noc myśląc o niej. I o sprawiedliwości. To nie było samobójstwo, ona nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Kochała życie, kochała też i mnie, ze wzajemnością. Myśl o moim cierpieniu na pewno odciągnęłaby ją od takiej decyzji, niezależnie od całej reszty. Ale jednak zostałem brutalnie postawiony przed faktem dokonanym – ona była martwa, a policja pewna, że zgon nastąpił w wyniku samobójstwa. Wykwalifikowana ekipa śledczych dowiodła, że w mieszkaniu nie było nikogo poza nią, w chwili gdy postanowiła wyskoczyć z okna. Dowody ku temu były tak jednoznaczne i niekwestionowane, że nikt nie przejął się w połowie dopitą kawą na stole, talerzem z lekko nadgryzionym ciastkiem czy nawet włączoną pralką z praniem w środku. Wszyscy zignorowali również szkatułkę stojącą na komodzie, która zdecydowanie nie należała do rzeczy mojej siostry. Myśl o niej i o jej pochodzeniu nie dawała mi spokoju. Świt zastał mnie drzemiącego w fotelu. Wstałem, zjadłem marne śniadanie i wziąłem się za poranną toaletę. Tego dnia chciałem wyjątkowo zadbać o swój dobry wygląd, gdyż był to dzień pogrzebu mojej siostry. Pragnąłem pożegnać ją godnie, jakby tego ode mnie chciała. Ceremonia zaczęła się punktualnie o dziesiątej. Żałobników nie było zbyt wielu, jedynie najbliższa rodzina i nasi przyjaciele oraz znajomi z jej pracy. Trumna była zamknięta ze względu na zbyt makabryczny widok. Ja niestety widziałem swoją siostrę już po jej śmierci, gdy poprosili mnie o identyfikację jej zwłok. Wtedy pierwszy raz nie umiałem zapanować nad torsjami, które nie były spowodowane chorobą lub alkoholem, a wywołane przez przerażenie, żal i obrzydzenie tym strasznym widokiem. Swoje długie blond włosy miała poszarpane i posklejane krwią, a twarz ledwie rozpoznawalną, całą pokrytą w brunatnych plamach. Reszta jej ciała pozostawała przykryta pod białą płachtą, ale liczne nienaturalne wybrzuszenia świadczyły, że w wielu miejscach była połamana. Na to wspomnienie łzy napłynęły do moich oczu. Przygryzłem wargę, by ani kropla nie spłynęła spod przymkniętych powiek. Stałem tam, w pierwszym rzędzie kościelnych ław, zaciskając ręce na poręczy aż do zbielałych knykci i próbując inaczej ukierunkować targające mną emocje. Smutek był złym doradcą, popychającym ku depresji i poddaniu się, a tego nie chciałem. Wolałem czuć gniew i determinację prowadzącą mnie do rozwiązania tajemnicy śmierci mojej siostry, dlatego dzielnie dusiłem w sobie wszelkie naturalne odruchy wywołane żalem. Jak na razie wygrywałem. Po pogrzebie udałem się razem z kilkoma kuzynami do jej domu, by zabrać wszystkie pozostałe tam rzeczy. Szkatułka leżała dalej na swoim poprzednim miejscu, ponura i niepasująca do jasnego wystroju wnętrza. Było to średniej wielkości drewniane pudełko pomalowane na ciemnobrązowy kolor, zamykane na mosiężną zasuwkę ze zdobieniami. Wziąłem je do ręki i schowałem do podręcznej torby, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się mu od razu po powrocie do domu. W chwili gdy moja dłoń spotkała się z lakierowaną powierzchnią drewna poczułem, że ta drobna skrzyneczka czekała tu właśnie na mnie przez cały ten czas. Była moim przeznaczeniem, moją własną Nemesis. - Skończone – dłoń opadła na moje ramię wyrywając mnie z letargu. Spojrzałem w szczerą i prostą twarz mojego kuzyna, na której malowała się wyraźna troska. Uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie do niego, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Dzięki wielkie za pomoc, nie wiem jak uporałbym się z tym sam. - Nie ma sprawy! W razie czego dzwoń, numer znasz. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Do zobaczenia. - Trzymaj się. Zrzuciłem wszystko ze stołu na podłogę. Wydobyłem z głębi torby szkatułkę i położyłem ją na środku blatu. Zgasiłem światło, zostawiając włączoną jedynie lampę, stojącą po prawej stronie sofy, na której siedziałem. Jak zaczarowany wpatrywałem się w refleksy światła odbijane od lśniącej powierzchni i gubiące się w drobnych rysach pokrywających wieczko. Mrowienie dręczyło moje dłonie, jakby szkatułka wołała do mnie: „otwórz mnie”. Uległem. Odsunąłem zasuwkę i odchyliłem górną część. W domu rozległa się muzyka, a czarno-biała spirala zajmująca połowę wnętrza pudełka zaczęła się okręcać wokół własnego środka. W zagłębieniu obok zobaczyłem niewielką figurkę przedstawiającą kobietę w czarnej sukni wygiętą w kształt przypominający cyfrę dziewięć. Wewnętrzną stronę wieczka zajmowało prostokątne lustro. Szkatuła okazała się być pozytywką! Wyciągnąłem baletnicę i postawiłem ją podstawką na szklanej tafli. Kiedy dotknęła powierzchni szkła, zaczęła swój powolny taniec złożony z obrotów w różne strony, sunąc bezdźwięcznie po okręgu ze spiralą, który hipnotyzował i sprawiał złudne wrażenie tętnienia. Nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku, moje oczy sunęły za każdym jej ruchem. Nie widziałem nic prócz niej i spirali, na której się poruszała. Po chwili zostaliśmy tylko my i muzyka. Tańczyłem razem z baletnicą, stałem się bezwolną figurką, niewolnikiem muzyki, niczym ona. Nie mogłem poruszyć ręką ani nogą, przyczepiony do podstawki i okręcający się na czarno-białej spirali. Patrzyłem się raz w twarz figurki, która nagle wydała mi się niezwykle żywa i szczegółowa, a raz w lustro. Szklana tafla, pęknięta w kilku miejscach, zakrzywiała rzeczywisty obraz, wydłużając nasze talie i demonizując cienie. To wszystko wyglądało tak groteskowo, że aż strasznie. Uciekłbym stamtąd czym prędzej, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć, byłem tylko nieliczącą się figurką wprawioną w ruch przez ciężką i grobową muzykę dochodzącą z pozytywki, która stała się całym moim światem. Spostrzegłem, że balerina zaczyna obracać się coraz wolniej, mozolniej. Muzyka również zwolniła, teraz brzmiała jeszcze bardziej grobowo i złowieszczo. Na jedną krótką chwilę, tuż przed zupełnym zatrzymaniem się pozytywki, twarz tancerki wyglądała na przerażoną. Ja również odczułem ukłucie strachu na ten widok, tuż pod sercem. Zostałem jeszcze raz, ostatni, bezwłasnowolnie odwrócony i także się zatrzymałem, jednak zwrócony twarzą do lustra. A właściwie miejsca, gdzie powinno być lustro. Teraz ziała tam czerń, głębsza niż kolor sukni baleriny. A z środka tej ciemności para oczu patrzyła na mnie beznamiętnie, ale tak intensywnie, jakby próbowała przewiercić moją duszę na wylot. Tuż pod linią oczu pojawiło się rozdarcie, a w nim ukazały się białe równe zęby, idealnie zaostrzone w szpic. Rozdarcie stawało się coraz większe, przybierając kształt uśmiechu. Wreszcie osiągnęło karykaturalnie duże rozmiary, dawno wychodząc ponad oczy. Ja nadal stałem nieruchomy, przytwierdzony do własnej podstawki przyczepionej do spirali, która już dawno temu przestała się kręcić. Czerń przede mną zdawała się zbliżać coraz bardziej, a złowieszczy uśmiech rósł bez końca. Wreszcie, gdy już myślałem, że czeka mnie taka właśnie wieczność, oczy zmrużyły się, a potężna paszcza rozwarła i kłapnęła prosto na mnie. - Proszę natychmiast przestać!!! Momentalnie zdrętwiałem. Drzwi mojego domu były otwarte, a w progu stała starsza kobieta z wyraźnie zatroskaną miną. Rozpoznałem w niej moją sąsiadkę z dołu. - No co też pan wyprawia? Zdezorientowany, rozejrzałem się dookoła. Wszędzie walały się przedmioty codziennego użytku, rzeczy moje własne przemieszane z pozostałymi po mojej siostrze, w różnym stopniu zniszczenia. Zaskoczony tym widokiem rozluźniłem i opuściłem wciąż uniesione ręce, a na podłogę z głośnym brzękiem upadła szklanka, tłukąc się na setki drobnych kawałków. - Ja... Ja... To przez śmierć mojej siostry, jestem zagubiony, przepraszam – wybąkałem. - Młody człowieku, może zechcesz wstąpić do mnie na herbatę, uspokoić się? Ja wiem, że jest już późna nocna pora, ale sama cierpię na bezsenność, więc twoja obecność nie będzie mi ciężarem. - Bardzo dziękuję za propozycję, ale będzie chyba lepiej jeśli... Jeśli już się położę do łóżka. - Rozumiem – jej spojrzenie wciąż było pełne troski. – W takim razie życzę panu dobrej i spokojnej nocy. W razie gdyby pan zmienił zdanie, proszę śmiało pukać. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc – odpowiedziałem i odwróciłem się tyłem do drzwi. - On i tak cię obserwuje, nawet teraz. Zastygłem ponownie, zaskoczony zupełnie słowami staruszki. - Co pani powie... – zacząłem mówić, jednocześnie odwracając się na pięcie w stronę kobiety, jednak przerwałem, gdy spostrzegłem, że drzwi wejściowe są zamknięte. Usiadłem na podłodze, nie zważając na drobinki szkła. Byłem zupełnie rozbity. A pozytywka dalej stała na blacie, z baletnicą zastygłą w swojej permanentnej pozie. Następnego dnia, po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy, postanowiłem od razu pozbyć się pozytywki. Zamknąłem ją i szczelnie owinąłem w worek na śmieci. Dopiero podczas tej czynności znalazłem pokrętło, które nakręcało cały mechanizm. Znajdowało się w niewielkim otworze wyżłobionym w denku pudełka i było równie ozdobne, jak sama zasuwka. Ale to już nie było istotne, chciałem się po prostu pozbyć tego przekleństwa. Przezornie pojechałem parę przecznic dalej, aby wyrzucić pozytywkę do wielkiego i śmierdzącego kontenera, w którym lądowały odpadki z pobliskiej restauracji. Zrobiłem to, by mieć pewność, że nikt jej nie wykopie spod sterty śmieci. Po wszystkim wróciłem do domu i zabrałem się za porządkowanie narobionego bałaganu. Kilka tygodni później na klatce bloku dostrzegłem białą kartkę z czarnymi napisami. Był to nekrolog. Zmarła starsza kobieta, moja sąsiadka z dołu. Szczerze poruszony tą wiadomością wszedłem do własnego mieszkania, po drodze mijając na schodach żałobników, i zamyśliłem się nad wszystkimi niefortunnymi wydarzeniami, które mnie ostatnio dotknęły. Nie dane było mi trwać długo w spokoju, gdyż chwilę później rozległo się pukanie do moich drzwi. Przez wizjer w drzwiach nie zobaczyłem ani żywej duszy, ale pukanie nie ustawało. Zwierzęce instynkty wewnątrz mnie kazały mi zignorować gościa i uciec jak najdalej od drzwi. Jednak nie posłuchałem ich i po dłuższej chwili wahania uchyliłem drzwi. Pukanie ustało. Na wycieraczce przede mną stała mała dziewczynka, na oko sześcioletnia. Jej twarz od razu wydała mi się znajoma, ale mózg nie potrafił zaakceptować tego faktu. Przede mną stała idealna kopia mojej zmarłej siostry sprzed prawie dwudziestu lat i wyciągała do mnie ręce z całkiem sporym zawiniątkiem między nimi. Oniemiały wziąłem podarunek z jej rąk i od razu zrozumiałem wagę swojego błędu – oto ponownie trzymałem w rękach pozytywkę, której tak pieczołowicie pozbyłem się parę tygodni temu. Upuściłem pudełko, jakby nagle zajęło się ogniem. Upadło na podłogę, a mechanizm i sprężyny rozsypały się na moim progu. Dziecko patrzyło na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami, oczami mojej siostry, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Rósł, aż rozciągnął się na całą szerokość twarzy. Spod popękanych warg ziały ostre zęby, które dane mi było poznać już wcześniej. Znowu poczułem, że moja wola przestaje istnieć, staję się niewolnikiem. Ostatkiem sił, jakie mi zostały, udało mi się zamknąć powieki, nie chciałem patrzeć wprost we własną śmierć. Wtedy poczułem, że wszystko ustało, narastające napięcie opuściło moje mięśnie i znów miałem władzę nad własnym ciałem. Trwożliwie spojrzałem przed siebie, ale upiorna podobizna mojej siostry zniknęła. Odczułem ulgę. Pod sobą usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranego pudełka. Pozytywka była w całości, pomimo jej wcześniejszego uszkodzenia. Wieczko samo zaczęło się rozwierać, a muzyka wypłynęła z wnętrza wprost na klatkę schodową, na której stałem. Spirala ponownie zaczęła się okręcać, a wzdłuż lustra biegły te same pęknięcia, które były wcześniej. Wydawało się, że wszystko jest takie samo, ale jednak coś się nie zgadzało. Po chwili dostrzegłem, że tym razem w pudełku są dwie tancerki, a nie jedna, jak wcześniej. Pierwsza figurka, którą zdążyłem już poznać, wyglądała identycznie. Druga natomiast kogoś mi przypominała, ale nie potrafiłem zidentyfikować tej twarzy. Nagłe olśnienie uderzyło mnie niczym bicz lodowatej wody. Figurka wyglądała tak, jak mogłaby wyglądać zmarła staruszka z piętra niżej dobre pięćdziesiąt lat temu! I nagle wszystko stało się jasne, zrozumiałem motyw mojej siostry. Ona po prostu nie chciała stać się jedną z nich – niewolnicą ponurej muzyki, rzuconej w wir niekończącego się monstrualnego tańca na hipnotyzującej spirali, kierowanego przez potworną kreaturę. Zrozumiała, że była tylko jedna droga ucieczki i zrobiła ten ostatni, decydujący krok wystarczająco szybko. Dla mnie... Dla mnie było już chyba za późno. Muzyka rozwinęła się na dobre, a dwie baletnice nagle wyrosły obok mnie. Teraz we trójkę staliśmy na ogromnej spirali, a para przenikliwych oczu czujnie śledziła każdy nasz ruch. Wszystkie myśli powoli ulatywały z mojej głowy. Prócz jednej. Gdzie teraz trafi pozytywka? Kategoria:Opowiadania